Crowned
by heartachequisition
Summary: In which Hibiya Amamiya is the school's resident rich kid and Hiyori Asahina despises him. HibiHiyo, with splashes of KonoHiyo and KonoEne. High School AU.
1. Induction

**A/N: **Starting another chapter fic is a bad idea on my part. A very bad idea. But hey, since the Kagerou Days/Daze episode is airing this weekend, I figured I might as well get this one up and running! It's my first HibiHiyo-focused story, so it's as much of an adventure for me to write as it is to read, I guess.

Lots of one-sided KonoHiyo to begin with! Trying to stick with canon even though this is an AU… so Hiyori does like Konoha for a while.

Hibiya's a bit of a jerk in this haha… but you'll get to hear his side of the story eventually, so it'll make sense! Until then, here's Hiyori.

**EDIT: **OH MY GOSH BLESS YOU GUEST FOR POINTING OUT MY STUPID MISTAKE WITH HIYORI'S NAME. I can't believe I knew that before, but I have absolutely no idea why I kept writing her name the other way around /cries

* * *

If you asked for 'Asahina Hiyori' in my neighbourhood, then tough luck for you. People would just laugh at you, whisper behind your backs, tell you all the wild tales about that wretched girl living in the cream and pink house at the end of the street.

_Wow. _You'd probably think. _This girl must be a terrible person, my mistake. _

Yeah, well before you move on, I'll tell you this much. Asahina Hiyori is my name.

And I did absolutely nothing wrong. If you believe the rumours, you're stale.

From a very young age, people had always looked down on me. Quite literally, since I wasn't the tallest girl in the world, but also because of my mother. She was a young, single mother and I was her second child to her second ex-husband; my elder half-sister Ayaka having booked it as soon as she turned 18. I was 9 at the time, and I haven't seen her since.

Now, even 7 years later, everyone would still look at me with such disdainful eyes. 'You'll be just as useless as your mother', they say. 'You're a disgrace, you'll be a mighty disgraceful high school dropout', they say. 'Reliant on a man to make you happy'. 'Reliant on another to get your money'.

Judgemental common folk, I say.

Guess it was too bad I was going to prove them all wrong.

That was because I, Asahina Hiyori, was a strong independent and intellectual young lady who could do perfectly well without a man thank you very much.

Especially not this man.

Because just as my luck would have it, the actual stalker prince of my rich-ass high school – ugh, Hibiya Amamiya, it pains me to utter the name – was so very irrevocably in love with me.

Disgusting.

* * *

"Sweetheart, can you take Hibiya around the city? He's moved in from the country and I'll be taking his parents out for dinner in a tick. Adult things, you see." Mother dear called from the kitchen, the eleven-year-old Asahina kicking herself off her chair and padding to the door.

"Alright, I got it."

"I-I'll be in your care, Hiyori..!"

Even then, I didn't like him. A bumbling, stuttering brunet boy from the countryside, obedient to a fault and seeming to have no individual thoughts of his own. He followed my each and every order, hanging onto every single word. It wasn't irritating at all, I figured out, it was actually sort of nice.

It wasn't like we were friends back then either though – he was convenient, and listened to me, which was all I really needed from him.

"H-hiyori, I-"

"What's your problem? Speak up, or I'll leave you behind."

But then again, I kind of miss that stupid dorky little kid I knew back then. He was tolerable, and sweet at times, but by gosh if you see him now.

If only you saw him now.

As if on cue, Hibiya Amamiya of the now flung the doors of the cafeteria open, surrounded by his ever present posse. He wore his tie loose around his neck, the top button of his shirt undone and yeah, why? To seem attractive? He was trying way too hard.

"Guys, leave me alone." Hibiya groaned, his deft fingers unlocking the clasp of his lunchbox – made by one of his groupies, I bet. "I can't eat with all of you crowding around me."

"But Hibiya, let me feed you!" Ew, gross. Did he even know that girl?

"Hell no. All of you just get lost, okay?"

Hibiya was sharp-tongued, and often grumpy, at least that's what I've been told (I never saw him as such before this whole high school extravaganza began). At his words the crowd dispersed only slightly, and then mister gorgeous – I'll get to him later, I promise – shot the moody boy the most heart-warming smile ever. Prince asshole himself, Hibiya, only scowled back at him.

"Konoha, come sit with me. You don't count, I've told you that a million times, god."

"Alright… I'll… eat anything you can't finish, okay?"

"Whatever, sit."

So okay, okay, okay. Konoha. How do I even begin? He's an absolutely adorable, wonderful, beautiful, amazing, talented-

"Sly, cocky bastard." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Meet my best friend, Ene.

Electric blue hair, usually tied in pigtails, wears a uniform 3 sizes too big for her and wields prosthetic legs like a champion. Her voice is loud, whiny, but adorable as all hell. Yeah, you won't miss her. Anyway, as I was saying-

"I really hate Konoha, you know?" Ene bit into her apple angrily. "He pisses me off just sitting there!"

"Shut up, he's perfect."

Besides the fact that he's Hibiya's best friend, he was just the greatest. You know, even though I said I don't need a man, I could make an exception for Konoha, because like, wow. You wouldn't even know.

But I reckon everyone in the school, no, the city even, would make an exception for the beautiful Konoha he was just that perfect –

"Yeah, no. He acts like we don't even exist! Like he's above us, Hiyori, don't you even notice?"

Everyone apart from Ene of course. I just didn't get her sometimes, but maybe it's a year thing. She had been held back a year due to a sickness she had in the past; the poor thing.

At least she has the consolation of being friends with me.

"Hiyori, I-" Well, well, look who decided to show up. His overbearing confidence levels seemed to have plumaged to an all-time low. "Do you re-remember me? I.. I mean. I. It's Hibiya. From uh, the southern province. We used to go to the park together and uh.."

"I know who you are." I interrupted swiftly, starting to pack up. All the eyes in the cafeteria were on us now, all pathetic. Judgemental eyes. Wait, was that a figurine of me that he was holding? "And I do not want to be associated with you."

"B-but Hiyori I-"

"No." Ene held onto my arm, silently telling me to wait for her before I started walking off. There it goes, he just hid the freaking figurine, why does he even have something like that?

"I brought you a g-gift-"

"Screw you and your gift."

Playing the innocent role, Hibiya gazed at me, hands shaking. It reminded me of the past – but just you wait. He is not the boy that he was. Let me tell you, this teenager right here built a whole statue of me in the schoolyard.

Rich kid thought he could woo me with stalker-ish tendencies? Uh, no?

"Screw you," I repeated, muttering under my breath.

"Hey Hiyori I…" A smile. "I didn't know you felt that way about me, I'm flattered."

Mhm, who taught _you _to be a little shit? I sure didn't.

What happened to the stammering, cute in a nerdy way Hibiya that I once knew?

People change. I told you already. You wouldn't want to see him now.

"Get off my case." Flipping my hair over my shoulder, I rammed the side of my bag into him and stood up.

"You're just bitter because you can't get any, Asahina." One of the girls laughed from the table beside ours, her friends joining her with their obnoxious giggling.

"Or maybe she's embarrassed because she's tried so hard but Hibiya won't go for someone plain like her." Another girl chortled, finding herself the funniest person in the world. "She eats bread, for goodness' sake. If you're going to come to a prestigious school like this, at least stop acting like you're poor!"

"You're not any better!" Ene slammed her fists on our table, suddenly defensive for my sake. "So what if you've got maids to look after your pathetic behinds? Hiyori got in with pure talent, which is something you clearly don't have!"

Konoha, god I love him, appeared behind Hibiya, lost. "What's wrong with bread…?"

"Well, Hiyori. If you want a maid, I know a place you can call." The brunet crossed his arms, his sleeve riding up to show off the bracelet of a famous punk rock band. Oh wait, a _signed _bracelet, my apologies. "Or I don't know, maybe you'd be better fitted as a maid yourself."

Konoha was the only thing stopping me from punting you out the window right now, Hibiya Amamiya. You better be grateful to your best friend, but I wonder if he'd still be your best friend if he knew what you did to me all those years ago.

You see, I didn't quite explain in full detail earlier, and I'm not just about to tell you right off the bat.

I don't hate people without reasons, because that's just plain unreasonable.

There are reasons why I can't like Hibiya.

But that'll all come in due time.

"Hiyori, please. You'd be the perfect maid, you know-"

I took Ene by the wrist and hauled her out the door, the sound of Hibiya's followers cooing drowning out our footsteps.

"Losers." She murmured, my best friend catching me in a big hug. "Don't worry about what they say about you, Hiyori, they're all just big stupid losers."

"I'm not worrying, you idiot." I bit my lip, patting her back lightly.

I hate him.


	2. Determine

**A/N: **Ah, since I got a few messages about it, I will say here that I made Hibiya rich and Hiyori less so because I thought it would be interesting to write it that way..! I understand that in canon, it's rather the other way around…? Or at least Hibiya is a country boy and Hiyori is a city girl so…

Well, either way, this is an AU so… I hope these changes are alright. 3 hours until Konoha no Sekai Jijou episode…!

* * *

I can admit, I suppose, that some could call this type of girl I am 'materialistic' or 'selfish' but I like to think of it more as a defensive mechanism. Though honestly, it's just me being me, and if anyone has a problem with it then they can shove it back where it came from.

But I mean hey, some people find it cute.

My idol, for example.

"Hiyori, I can't believe you can stand this place!" She laughed a beautiful laugh as Hibiya growled at her from across the table. His glare hardened when she didn't stop talking, "If you ever went to my school, I bet you'd be the cute popular one, not this grumpy little fusspot over here."

"Auntie, that's enough. You can go now."

I kicked him under the table. One does not simply address _the _Momo Kisaragi using such rude, casual terms. He yelped and was about to speak, but I went back to watching the idol resumed scribbling out her incredibly detailed signature.

As for why she was at my school?

Momo grinned, ruffling my nemesis' messy hair. "Aww, you're just jealous because Hiyori still won't talk to you."

"Sh-shut up! It's none of your business!"

Well, you see, I don't think I've told you but I assumed if you lived here you'd already know.

Hibiya Amamiya is the heir to a massive record company – known as 'Mekakucity Records' – and my idol (everyone's idol, let's face it) just so happened to be their star performer.

But why is she _here_, you may ask? Fine, if I must, let's take this back a couple of steps.

"Hiyori, listen." He cornered me at my locker at the end of another particularly boring school day with a teddy bear thrust out towards me. What a weirdo. "Let's make a peace offering, okay?"

"No. You're gross. I don't like you." Of course I wasn't being immature. He deserved it.

He pushed the plush at me, "No, Hiyori, please. I have an image to uphold now but… you're still important to me. You always have been."

"Ugh. Please get lost." Guess who valued his own reputation over me? Even if I didn't hate him, I wouldn't go for a guy like that. Thank you, Hibiya, I'm flattered. So very much so.

His eyes seemed to fall at that, and he placed the bear on the floor. God, now he got the bear dirty, does he have no common sense? "Look… Hiyori, I…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But, Hiyori!"

"No. I don't want to talk to you." I turned away from him, fully intending to ignore him. Him and his stupid messy hair and his stupid height difference and stupid ability to switch from monster to innocent child and back again.

"… is there anything you really like?" I didn't respond but despite this, he continued, "Uh, what about you give me a hint and I stop bothering you until you get what you want? Just like old times?"

"I'd say I like cute things but you have no taste." I rolled my eyes, I'd give him that but this would be the last time I'd ever want to willingly speak to that jerk. "And I like Momo Kisaragi."

"What? What's Momo got to do with anything-"

"Bring her to school, and then we'll talk."

I had meant it as a passing remark at the time, but soon I would learn to love and fear the power that was the stupid country boy now rolling records.

I mean, as if you could convince a busy celebrity to come to a dingy old private school just to convince a girl to talk to you.

As if that was a big enough problem to call in one of the leading singers in the country to help you out.

But as you know now, he did just that.

* * *

"What have you done with Hiyori?"

Konoha stopped in his tracks as his usually peppy classmate bounded up to him in the courtyard, agitated. There was no-one else around so he assumed the girl was intending to speak to him.

Or fight him, considering her darkening expression and clenched fists as he turned to make eye contact.

"… um, what do you mean?"

Ene – that was her name, if he remembered correctly – frowned, tugging on her bag strap awkwardly. "Oh, you know exactly what I mean. She thinks you're perfect. She won't stop talking about you and it's driving me insane!"

"Ah…" He blinked slowly. "Hiyori is a nice girl."

"Yes, I _know _that- whoa, whoa, you're on first name basis now?!" The girl's sharp stare intensified. He had thought she was jealous at first, since confrontations about himself and Hiyori have happened often with other girls, but it just seemed like this girl was angry with him. "Since when?"

Konoha shrugged. "She insisted."

"Do you not ever think for yourself?!" Ene narrowed her eyes, but he didn't find it anything but a little endearing.

"I guess not."

"God, you're so stupid!"

He watched her throw a tantrum for a minute or so before he spoke up again. "If it bothers you so much, should… I leave Asahina alone?"

"Yes. Please do. Please never talk to us again."

"Us…?"

"Uh, well, if you hadn't noticed… I don't particularly like you?"

"You don't?"

"You want me to spell it out for you?" She stomped her prosthetic leg, pigtails flailing. "I hate you."

"Oh." There was a brief pause, before Konoha reached for the small girl and squished her cheeks between his palms. "Marry me?"

"W-WH-WHAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

So Hibiya had got some guts. Like, literally, how can one person be so… smothering? Annoying? … disgusting? I wasn't even his friend! He didn't ever treat his friends like this anyway.

Brat. Stupid. Rich-ass kid. Trust it to be him who's paying my tuition too – ugh, I won't go into detail but let's just say my mother is a very compliant person.

She's practically in love with Hibiya anyway, and I know she totally wants us to get together. Um, no? News flash. Ma, I don't like him. I never did. But enough about that.

When I walked out of my house this morning, I suppose I didn't expect anything much. Just a typical day where I had to step out and endure the torment inflicted via my childhood friend because he thinks that's how to win me over. Fun, really.

I supposed there were some merits, but in the end, he wasn't treating me like a princess (I mean, hell, that's all I need, okay?) – he was treating me like a cheap girl who would be bought over easily by gifts and tricks and the like. No, I was not that kind of girl, even if many believed it.

I kept the bear though. The bear is important. It led me to meeting Momo Kisaragi and I will cherish it forever.

Even if Hibiya the asshole got it dirty by putting it on the floor, god, why would you even do that?

But all things aside, this was taking it just a little overboard.

"Um, excuse me?"

"You'll be riding with me to school from now on! Isn't that great, Hiyori?" Hibiya stepped out of the limousine in front of my house, pulling off his sunglasses. I really should've just made a run for it, but I was way too shocked at the time.

"Y-you…! Why the-?" I grimaced. "No."

"Hiyori, come on." He shot me a serious look then, "We made a deal."

"There was none of this," I gestured towards the car and the flowers on top of it. Was that a figurine of me- "Involved in any sort of deal."

"You said we'd talk. We can talk in the car." Hibiya gave me a hopeful smile, holding out his hand. "That okay?"

I ignored the hand but got in the car; people were starting to get curious and if this was to be habit, I sure didn't want any more impudent rumours about me being spread. God, people have no lives.

"Well, fine, you earned that much. But don't expect this to happen often." I quipped as soon as he re-entered the car, signalling the chauffeur to take us to school. "What on earth could you even want to talk about?"

"You like Konoha, right?" Yeah, but like, doesn't everyone? Even _you _hang out with that gorgeous being, so don't you use that accusing tone on me, mister.

"So what if I do?"

"You don't have a chance with him." He seemed smug for a moment, before I replied sharply.

"And you don't have a chance with me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch."

The ride to school was filled with trivial conversation (see above), and it seemed like he was holding something back. And since it wasn't the CDs or the pancakes or the hot chocolate, I didn't know what else he thought was necessary to give me.

It was easily the quickest I had ever gotten to school, but I swear the driver must have run a few red lights. I was certain the ride had been long and boring with Hibiya of all people, and my mind must have just been muddling up the time.

Before we exited the car, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Hey Hiyori, do you want to hear a secret?"

Of course, I said "No."

Then I walked out to face a red carpet leading into the school gates and a chocolate fountain spelling out my name.

Oh my god. He _didn't._


End file.
